Light or Dark?
Kermit and Kiva entered the stage to get this week's show rolling. Kermit: Hi-ho, hi-ho and welcome again to the Muppet Show. Hey, our special guest tonight is a young man who soared to stardom on Broadway in "Pippin", had his own television series and is one of the really multi-talented performers in show business: Mr. Ben Vereen. Kiva: Yes. Plus, also with us is one of the best fighters and part of the ETO Warriors- Bakumaru. Kermit: Ben really moves and, speaking of that, let's get things moving right now on the Muppet Show! - Kermit and Kiva went backstage for Ben Vereen's opening act. Reia: Bakumaru, huh? It's been a long time since we see him out and about. Kiva: I know, it's great to have him here. Reia: By the way, how's Terra? Kiva: He's doing good. Reia: And Lisa? Kiva: She's fine. Reia: Okay, good. Say, what are you going to do when we get to Hawaii? Kiva: Well, not sure... Reia: There's some opportunities around there. Hulas, food, sights and five islands to choose from. I...learned about them from Lilo. Kiva: Wow... Sounds fun. Reia: I guarantee you, you and your family would love it. Kiva: I know. It's going to be great. - Reia smiled as Sonja stopped by. Sonja: Hey, Reia? You have a minute? Reia: Yeah. Keep an eye on Shon for me, will you? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva then walked toward Shon, who appeared in backstage recently. Ratchet: Shon? Finally decided to see the show? Shon: That's half of it, captain. I was curious to see if any of you need assistance. Kiva: Well, maybe Ben Vereen's next act? Shon: Well, his hat is needed for the act. I stumbled into this classic style hat, so I thought it can help him out. Kiva: Gosh... That is exactly what he needs. Good going, Shon. Ratchet: I'm beginning to ask.. Does the Time Squad have to leave, now that the Time-Stream is repaired? Shon: Well, Reia makes the call, since she is the new leader of the squadron. But actually, she is more interested in helping her sister with the show, as to Sonja's agreement. Kiva: Yeah, the theater can always need some extra hands. - Meanwhile... - Reia returned to Kiva and the others, after her discussion with Sonja and Kermit. Ratchet: Good point. I wonder what Sonja wants from Reia this time? Reia: It's for a musical number she has arranged tonight. Kiva: Wow... Does Kermit know about this? Reia: Yes, and it is approved by him. To be honest, I might mess it up.. Just because she has an advantage of her vocal cords, doesn't mean I should be left out of this..right? Kiva: Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this? Reia: I guess so.. There are two songs collaborating together in one melody. Kiva: Gosh... What are they? Reia: From what she told me, I need to rehearse 'Heaven's Light', while Sonja gets a villain song. Two halves, two singers.. Ratchet: I think I'm starting to see a pattern here.. Kiva: Well, yeah. But I think Reia's a bit nervous... - Reia nodded in agreement. Elsewhere... Category:Scenes - Muppets